A Love Unspoken
by SylvaDragon
Summary: A brief moment in the lifes of Ronin and Tara, a moment full of emotion. A short romantic story about one of my favourite couples.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Unspoken

Chapter One

_Note, This chapter is from Ronin's point of view. Chapter two will be from Tara's point of view._

The green fronds parted before Ronin, granting him entrance to Tara's domain. Ronin dropped to his knees as he entered her home, a habit too engrained to break. It had almost become a ritual between them. Briefly he wondered how she would react to his kneeling before her today. Would she tease him as she sometimes does, her eyes dancing with merriment as she reminds him how sweet his all too rare smile is. Sometimes he thinks thats the sole reason that he kneels before her, to gain that treasured reminder of long ago lighter times, when they weren't bound by duty. Times when there was a whole world of possibilities, when dreams of love were more than just dreams.

The rich green of the leaves, the vibrant velvet purple of the flowers, seemed to glow in the sunbeams that danced down from above. Tara's back was to him, and her brown skin glistened in the soft golden light. It's silken sheen enhanced by the pure white petals of her dress, and deep within himself Ronin ran his hands along her skin, felt it warm and smooth beneath his touch.

Ronin watched breathlessly as her hand trailed lightly up the green stems, rising to drift tenderly across the jewel like petals, a gentle caress of love. If only her hand would run across his skin like that. He sensed, rather than heard, the soft singsong tone of her whisper, as she crooned endearments to the flowers. It danced in his soul like sweet far away music, if only the tune were sung for him.

Sometimes he almost envied her bond with the plants that surrounded her, the way her fingers brushed tenderly across their iridescent petals, the soft murmur of her voice as she whispered endearments to them. In those moments when he watched her, Ronin almost wished he were one of these plants, that moved and vibrated beneath her touch. And he longed to feel her fingers run lightly across his skin, to hear her whisper words of love and tenderness to him.

In that moment before she turned to face him, he almost forgot duty and position, and spoke the words of love that lept to his lips. Nearly rose and drew her into his arms, but he fought the urge down, reminded himself sternly that he had to protect her, keep her safe from danger. He had dedicated his life to this.

Tara turned and smiled at him at last, but there was something shielded in her eyes, as though a rare sorrow touched them. It was something that Ronin couldn't read, and all he could do was wish that things were different, that he could reach out and touch her soul with his love. As it was all he could do was long for her silently, with a love unspoken.

_Author's Notes_

_It's glorious spring weather here, which lets me sit in the garden among the violas and other flowers, and dream. This story came from those dreams, so often now I see Ronin, Tara, and the leafmen moving among the plants. I hope it was good, I struggled horribly with tenses and sentance structure. I'd love reviews. _

_The next chapter is the same scene from Tara's point of view. I hope my muse is good to me. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Unspoken

Chapter Two

Tara's Point of View

Tara felt the green fern fronds part, and she knew it was Ronin, even without looking round she knew. She could feel his presence, could sense him in the same way she could sense the life of the forest - his roots were like those of the forest, deep and strong and true.

The green stems of the plants mirrored the colour of his uniform, and as she ran her hands lightly along them she thought of Ronin. She could feel the life force of the flower vibrating within her, just like she felt his vibrant energy and strength, he filled the space with his presence. She was so acutely aware of him, far more so than with any other Jinn.

Even with her back to him, Tara knew Ronin was kneeling, just as he always did. The thought saddened her, he never used to kneel before her, never used to be so stiff and bound by duty. Her hand drifted across the green stem, feeling every detail of it, as she remembered the long ago days of childhood, days before she became Queen and everything changed.

Ronin had been so carefree then, and she'd had such dreams of a life with him, of being together forever. His hand in her's as they roamed the woods together, he had smiled so often in those days. And those blue eyes of his had been so free and innocent. Now they were frequently shadowed with worry and duty, and he hardly ever smiled anymore. Only occassionally could she tempt him into letting go, and when he does, it's a kind of magic for her as she sees his face soften for all too brief a moment.

She wouldn't change her destiny for anything. The flowers and trees were almost like a part of her. She was locked in an eternal dance with them, and felt their music within her and around her. But her love for Ronin, the dreams she still harboured, were an eternal tune, that played in her heart like a song both sad and sweet.

Tara's hand drifted upwards to caress the soft velvet petals, the blooms were silken smooth beneath her hand, and she longed to touch Ronin with the same gentle tenderness, to run her fingers lightly across his skin and feel the warmth of him beneath her touch. Her attention seemed to be fixed on the purple and pink blooms, as she crooned sweet loving nonsence to them, but the endearments she whispered were for Ronin too.

Tara's hand hovered lightly on the flower for a moment longer, before, she turned to face Ronin, saw him rising from his knees, to stand before her, so strong and tall. He is her rock, her Ronin, and she nearly flung herself into his arms but, something held her back, just as it always had done since she became queen and everything changed. And, just as she always had, all she could do was long for him with a love unspoken.

_Author's Notes_

_I just finished rewatching the film, and it gave me lots of ideas, now it's just a case of whether my muse is good to me. ;) I actually loved the film even more on this, my third viewing of it. And I long to somehow save Tara for Ronin - so far all I have is a collection of half written notes. And at one point the angst got depressing. _

_I'd love feedback. There will be one more chapter to this story. I hope I caught all errors. ;)_

_I'm also strangely tempted by the crazy idea of an Epic/Harry Potter crossover, where Dumbledore visits Tara and Ronin. ;) Is there any interest in one? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Unspoken

Chapter Three

Tara's gaze flitted across Ronin, there was a mournfulness in his posture, a shadow in his eyes, something so well hidden that only she would notice. At once she wondered what was wrong. Then she noticed how he seemed to be eyeing her with similar concern.

They both spoke together, breathing each other's names questioningly. As the words hung in the air between them, their eyes met, and they saw the same concern mirrored in the other. A smile flashed across both their faces,as they recognised anew the special bond there would always be between them.

For a moment their world seemed full of possibilities again, and their hands drifted across the space between them, meeting in the middle. His grasp was just as firm as she remembered. Underneath the tough exterior wrought by worry and duty, he's still the same carefree child, still her Ronin.

Ronin was smiling fully now, and it lit up his face, softening the lines of battle. There was a rare gentleness in his blue eyes, it shone just for her, and his hand round her's was so warm and strong.

"Do you remember when..." Her voice was full of magic.

He knew at once what Tara spoke of, that summer evening when they had sat by the lake, as the twilight fell, and the new moon shone high above. "We could see the stars reflected in the water..." His own bright blue eyes seemed to carry starlight in them at that moment, and warmth vibrated through his voice.

"We must have sat there forever..." Tara whispered. as her grip on his hand tightened. "I used to have such dreams of..."

"My dreams were the same," Ronin answered softly, as he drew closer to her. "They're still my dreams now, but you are my Queen," He sighed.

"And you are my General," Tara said sadly.

Their hands remained clasped in each other's. Their gazes met, and they smiled with a hint of regret mingled with hope. "Perhaps one day..." They both said together.

_Author's Notes_

_Well, that is the final chapter of this story. I hope it was a good ending? I did want them to get together at the end of the story, but somehow it felt better this way, or so my muse told me. _

_A couple of days ago, I wrote a ton of hand written notes for a Ronin and Tara prequel story, about their childhood and teen years, I very much hope that something will come of that. Though at the moment it's a collection of scenes more than anything. _


End file.
